


Catch the devil by his toe

by Natureofthefire



Series: the amazing adventures and meet and greets with the Avengers [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avocados at Law, F/M, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, clint has his own family, stucky!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natureofthefire/pseuds/Natureofthefire
Summary: Avengers meet daredevil fic. Daredevil doesn’t want friends and foggy fan girls.I can tell my summaries are going to suck





	1. Even Devils love Saints

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITTING
> 
> New to this so please tell me how to do better I will tell you now I hate grammar rules so sorry.

After Foggy found out about Matt’s dare-deviling, they talked (yelled) it out and moved past it. Foggy moved in with Matt on account of 'if you get beat up and can’t call on your hottie mcburner phone who’s going to help you?’  
Matt woke up to Foggy poking his chest around 3. “What’s wrong Foggy?” Matt asked. “No fetish wear in bed,” Foggy said in a groggy voice. Matt chucked to himself “Groggy Foggy,” he whispered. Matt had gotten in late -as in 2:55- and didn’t even realize that he was still in his armor before passing out from exhaustion. “And it’s not fetish wear, it’s armor,” Matt said defensively  
“fine. No fetish armor in bed,” Foggy said into his pillow and poked Matt again. Matt took off his 'fetish wear' and slipped on sweatpants before returning to the bed. “This better?” Matt asked, his face pointed towards were he knew Foggy lay. “Yes” mumbled Foggy after poking Matt again and only feeling the skin of his chest. Foggy wrapped an arm around Matt and spoke into his hair, “Goodnight Matty,”  
Matt smiled “goodnight Foggy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt and Foggy got up at 6 and started their daily routine. Matt hopped in the shower to try and clean the smell of stale sweat off. He knew no one else could smell it, but he could. Foggy started the coffee and laid out Matt’s suit for the day. They both got dressed, Foggy snickered to himself as he watched Matt put on the duck socks instead on his normal black ones.  
———————Matt’s POV—————————-  
I put on the socks and knew something was off. The stitches were not straight, and an even bigger clue was that Foggy was trying -and failing- not to laugh. I looked at Foggy and glared. -just because can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t glare-  
Foggy laughed out loud. I sighed “what did you do to my socks?” I asked, smiling a little because I made Foggy laugh. I got up, and stared to pull on my pants and finish buttoning up my shirt. Foggy was still laughing. I got to the second to last button before I started to hear Foggy’s breathing start to return to normal. I took two steps towards him, and kissed him. I smiled against his lips as I heard his breath catch. As I pulled back, I felt his hand reach towards me. I grabbed it, and squeezed. I pulled him into a hug, and said almost to quiet for him to hear, “thank you for the duck socks,”  
—————————————————————————

The drive to work was quiet. Matt and Foggy sat in the back seat of the cab, and they rode through Hells kitchen. They pulled up to the small building and walked inside. The door had been unlocked by Karen earlier that day. (Matt could tell be the perfume residue on the door.) They walked into the office. “Morning Boys, how were the streets last night?” Karen greeted (Foggy might have yelled a little too loudly at Matt and Karen might have over heard.)  
“Pretty quiet,” Matt said, still not to used to having people know about the devil. Foggy and Karen exchanged a quick look and Foggy nodded silently, telling Karen that Matt is okay. Matt smiled. He knew about their little exchange but let them have it. The rest of the day was filled with new clients looking over old clients, and lots of coffee brakes.


	2. Bird boy broke his wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt really doesn’t like finding people in his dumpster. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Matt finds an avenger in the trash and is not happy that more of them are in Hellskitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY It’s out before Christmas!!!!
> 
> I got this out quick so there are probably errors so please bare with me. 
> 
> No warnings really 
> 
> Oh one more thing I like that Clint (Hawkeye) lost his hearing as a kid so I’m working that in. Happy reading 🙃

Matt was on top of the Red Cross building sitting in the shadows. It had been a quiet night, until he heard the sound of a fight in an alley not too far away.  
He could tell the man was outnumbered. Matt sprinted on the roof tops to the fight. He was only one building over when he heard the dumpster open, and the thunk of a body being thrown in. Matt leapt from the building, landing on the first man. He sent his batons at the other 2 men, hitting them in the back of the skull. The man he landed on was out, his heart beat slow. Matt jumped up, and sent a kick and a punch into the 2 remaining guys heads, knocking them out as well. Matt could taste the copper in the air from the man in the dumpster; he also smelled of leather. Matt listened to the mans breathing before opening the dumpster. The man definitely had at least 3 cracked, and one broken rib. He was going to need medical attention before his rib punctured his lung. From Matt’s experience that was not fun. Matt was about to call an ambulance but then he realized who was in the dumpster. “Why does this happen to me,” Matt mumbled before grabbing the Avenger. He started to run over the rooftops to Clair’s building. Matt jumped down onto her fire escape and opening her window, which was unlocked for him. “Clair,” Matt whisper yelled. Matt heard her heart rate rise as she came towards the living room were Matt has laid down the Avenger. “Matthew you better not have broken your ribs again,” Clair said as she came into the living room carrying what looked to be a suitcase full of medical supplies. Matt sighed “I’m not the one that’s hurt, Clair.” Clair looked Matt up and down before looking at the man on the couch. Clair gasped at the sight of the man, “Is that,”  
“Yeah, Hawkeye as in an Avenger,” Matt cut her off “He has 3 cracked and one broken rib at least, his lung hasn’t been punctuated yet,” Clair sighed “Why is this my life,” she took a deep breath. “Okay Matt I’m going to need your help with this, I need you to tell me which ribs and which way I need to move the broken one to bandage it,” Matt nodded his head and got to work. Around 3, Foggy called Matt and Matt had to explain to him why he hadn’t checked in yet. Foggy yelled at Matt about how crazy his life is before he demanded to meet him and Captain 'f-ing' America. Matt sighed and told Foggy that he couldn’t meet him without figuring out who he is and there for putting Foggy in more danger. Foggy gave in, and let Matt return to helping bandage up the beat up Avenger.  
———————————————————  
Matt called Foggy at 5, telling him that he is staying at Clair’s to help with Hawkeye when he wakes up. “I feel like you're just trying to come up with an excuse so you don’t have to work on the Gared case,” Foggy said. Matt smirked and replied, “I can neither confirm or deny councilor,” Foggy laughed on the other end of the phone. “Call me when he wakes up, and try to get some sleep. Love you Matty,”  
Matt smiled as he said “I will love you too, Foggy.”  
—————Hawkeyes POV———————  
My head was on fire. I could hear the buzz from my hearing aids. I took a second to access my injures before opening my eyes. I could feel the bandages on my ribs, and knew they were done professionally from the smell of disinfectant. I was on a couch though. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man standing in the door way. He was wearing- a mask and horns? Wait that sounded familiar. He was dressed in red. “Daredevil” I looked at him and saw how he reacted to his name. He just nodded. I tried to sit up, but the pain from my ribs made me gasp. “Shit” I mumbled, and looked down at my chest to see the bandages. “You shouldn’t move. You cracked 3 ribs, and broke one,” said Daredevil. I looked up to see that he moved closer to the couch. “Why am I here?” I asked, keeping my voice and heart rate even. “You got thrown in a dumpster. I thought it was rude to leave you. I brought you too my nurse friends place, and she patched you up,” I nodded at him. I needed to call Nat and the team. “Were is my phone. I need to make a call?” I said, trying not to wince as I moved back against the couch. Laura was going to kill me, but hey, I get to take some time off. “I don't know, sorry,” said Daredevil he moved towards me and helped me sit up. He avoided my bruises and my ribs expertly, like he knew were it was going to hurt or pull on the bandages when I moved. “You're good at this. I haven’t seen someone that good at not pulling bandages or getting more hurt from moving in a long time,” I said, trying to get a read on this guy.  
“Comes with the job. You're lucky you didn’t puncture a lung. Those are the worst.”  
He didn’t seem that enhanced, and by the way he held himself he was used to being hurt. He knew where to move by experience. I wonder how many bones this guy broke taking down Fisk.  
“Hey, sorry to brake up this hero talk, but your phones going off Double D, and you know who it is so you better pick it up,” said the girl who just walked in. Daredevil got up and left the room. I could hear his voice, but it was too muffled and my hearing aids were still slightly ringing so I couldn’t make it out. “You are lucky he found you. Y’know you almost punctured your lung,” I looked at the girl a smile on my face. “You must be the nurse friend,” I said. “Yep, that’s me alright, here's your phone. Call your team let them know they can pick you up here, because me and D have to go to work.” She handed me my phone, then turned to leave. She paused, then turned back to look at me “Oh, and one more thing. Don’t try and bug this place. D will find them, and not be very happy,” with that she walked out of the room, probably to change and go to work. I looked at my phone. It was about 5:30, so I texted the avengers the address and told them to pick me up. I saw Daredevil jump out the window, probably trying to get home before the light came out. The girl left at 6, and I laid on the couch, not wanting to move. Surprisingly Nat,Tony and Steve were the ones who came to get me. “You break a wing, bird boy?” Tony asked. “Shut up. You're just jelly. I got to meet Daredevil,” I shot back  
Tony make a shocked noise, then got quiet after a look from Nat. “Let’s get you back to the tower. We can deal with this later,” Nat said before gesturing for Steve to carry me. I grunted as Steve picked me up, moving my ribs. I blacked out again right before we get to the tower.  
————————Matt’s POV——————  
I was dosing when I heard his heart beat speed up. I got up from the chair I was dosing in, and walked to the doorway. I helped him up, and talked a bit, trying to gage how his ribs were healing. I could hear the faint 'foggy, foggy, foggy' from my phone and Clair walking towards me. I got up to answer Foggy. “Hey Foggy, he’s up I’m going to be heading home soon,” I said as soon as I picked up. “Okay, good. How are you feeling Matt?” He asked me. “I’ll be fine Fog, see you in a few,” I hung up and smiled as I heard Clair tell Hawkeye not to try and bug this place. I slipped out the window and ran to Foggy’s and my shared apartment. I was tired, but I only had Hawkeye’s blood on me, not my own. I slipped into the window and pulled off my cowl, running my hand through my hair and down my face. Foggy was in the bedroom, laying out my suit. I smiled, it was going to be a long day at the office.  
I walked into the bedroom, stripping off my armor as I went. I needed a shower to get the smell of blood off me. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. “Hey buddy, I called Karen and told her we would be a little late,” Foggy said from behind me. I nodded to him but, didn’t turn around. “You okay Matty?” I was about to say fine, but Foggy stopped me. “Don’t you dare say you're fine. You look dead on your feet. Let’s get you cleaned up, and then you're taking a nap.” I began to protest, but Foggy just grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into the shower. I let him. The water felt good as it traced lines down my back. Foggy was still holding my arm, and was standing outside the shower, the water was splashing on his chest. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him in a hug. Then I shook out my hair onto his face. “You are totally a puppy Murdock,” Foggy teased, then kissed me. I smiled against his lips, and pulled him into the shower. Foggy squeaks at the water now hitting him, but didn’t break the kiss. Foggy and I emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later, both clean. I started to pull on my suit before Foggy pulled it out of my hands. “No. It’s nap time for vigilantes,” Foggy said, and threw sweatpants at me. I caught them and said, “but Foggy I feel fine,” I just held the sweatpants, not wanting to put them on and let Foggy win. “Matt your eyes are closed. Even I know that when you get tired to forget to open them.” Foggy counters, I sighed and started to pull on the sweatpants. “Fine, but if I have to nap, can you nap with me?” I asked innocently. Foggy laughed “Wouldn’t have it any other way buddy.” Me and Foggy climbed into bed, and as soon as I felt Foggy wrap his arm around me, grounding me to him, I fell asleep. We got to the office around 8, greeted by Karen, who looked suspicious about why we were so late. I blushed, and ducked into my office, letting Foggy take this one.  
———————Avengers tower————  
Clint woke up In the hospital wing of the tower. “Ughhhhh, why ribs, do you hurt me so,” he muttered, then realized he could still hear the ringing. Clint sighed. He's going to have to have Tony look at them again. Clint was alone in the room, and tried to get up, pulling out a few cords making the machine on his right flash red. 3 doctors and Nat came into the room and yelled, “you идиот,” “Hey, Nat, I think I pulled out something I wasn’t supposed to.” Natasha looked at him, glaring, then, after she noticed the flatness of his words, signed, “what were you thinking, you idiot, you could have died, and who patched you up? Were they trained,?” Natasha was staring, and her stare alone could make a normal man cry. Lucky for Clint, he's not your average guy, and this is not the first time he's seen Natasha’s glare of death.  
“I know, the guy who took down Fisk- Daredevil- pulled me from the dumpster and took me to his nurse friends place." Cling signs back then shrugs “Didn’t ask and wasn’t told names but, he seems like a good guy might want him on our side,” Natasha looks at him thinking for a moment “You may be right, and by the way Laura is on her way with the kids, and I will help her gut you if you pull this again,” Natasha signs  
Clint smiled, and laid back down.  
———————Back @ the office————  
It was around noon, Karen had left to get everyone sandwiches, and Foggy and Matt where sitting in Matt’s office going over the Gared case. Matt tilted his head to the right then said, “someone’s coming up the stairs, and it’s not Karen,” Foggy left Matt’s office and went out to were the coffee was to intercept the potential client. The door opened to reveal none other then Natasha Romanov. “H- hello, umm, can I help you?” Foggy stuttered.  
“Yes, I take it you are Nelson?” She says is a cool, even voice.  
“Yes, I am ma'am.”  
“Good. I understand that your firm took down Fisk. The evidence you got had to have come from Daredevil, I wish you knew were to find him,”  
Foggy’s face hardened.“ I’m not telling you were, or who, he is.” Foggy crossed his arms to make a point. Matt, sensing the change in heartbeat, came out of his office. “What’s wrong Foggy? Is Karen back?” Matt said while taking in the office, and trying to determine if he could take out The Black Widow. “Nothing, but the Black Widow wants to know about our resident vigilante.” Foggy said, still glaring at Natasha. “Are you Murdock?”  
“Yes, ma'am ,” Matt sais, and tapped his cane as he walked closer to Foggy, ready to jump in front of him if necessary.  
“Thank you for your time, boys.” She said, and left the way she came. Matt listened for any bugs, then walked over to the door, and smashed the one there.  
“Why are there more avengers in Hells kitchen?” Matt said out loud.  
“I don’t know buddy, but I can bet we are going to see them again.” Foggy said as he wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> идиот Means idiot in Russian 
> 
> I will be trying to post 2 times a week but, I tend to write when I feel like it so you might get a few chapters a week I’ll try to be consistent but, no promises. Hope you liked it leave kudos and criticism please. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS HAVE A VERY BLESSED HOLIDAY EVERYONE!!!!!


	3. The devil in the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha was not the only Avenger who was curious about daredevil. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Matt is just trying to do his job protecting the city and the Avengers are just getting in his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry again 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Very sorry?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you can forgive me for being late with this there’s an explanation on why at the end I’m sorry and you don’t have to read the notes at the end it’s just a rant 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry?

Matt was out 'dare-deviling.' He was at one of his usual perches, or, 'look outs,' when he heard the sound of a familiar heartbeat. “Why is this my life,” Matt mumbled before he steped out of the shadows. “I know you're over there Black Widow. Might as well come out.”  
Natasha walked out from were she was stalking the vigilante. She was only 2 buildings over from where Matt was now standing. She was surprisingly small, and her heartbeat was even and calm. Almost no change in heart rate after Matt called her out for following him. As she got closer Matt became more aware of all the weapons The Black Widow was carrying. Matt waited until she was on the same roof as him before saying, “why are you following me?”  
“Threat analysis for Shield.” She said. Her heart barely jumped as the lie came out of her mouth. Matt sighed  
“Don’t lie, it just makes these things annoying and take longer, and I have places to be.”  
Natasha’s heart rate spiked a tiny bit at him calling her out. “I’m here to check you out. You helped Clint,” She said, and shrugged. “ I wanted to check your motives and see who you truly are.”  
Matt listened for the skip in her heartbeat, but it never came.  
“Well, my motives are that I just want to clean up my city. It’s been through enough destruction and hurt.” Matt said in a gravely voice, also known as his 'daredevil voice.' Natasha nodded, “oh and by the way, don’t try and bug my lawyer friends office again.” Then Matt disappeared over the ledge of the building. He dropped on to the fire escape, dashing to the alleyway, then back up onto another roof on the other side of the street, loosing Natasha.

Matt got home and slinked in through the window around midnight. As he pulled off his cowl, he realized that Foggy was still awake. Foggy was in the bedroom, changing by the sound of it. Matt smiled to himself, then took off the top layer of his suit, leaving him in a tight under shirt and boxers. Matt pushed open the door and hugged Foggy.  
“You're home early,” Foggy said and nuzzled his cheek against Matt’s.  
“Yep.”  
“Well, I think you need more exercise then.” Foggy said  
Matt chucked before nodding and throwing Foggy onto the bed.  
————————Karen ————————  
“I can’t believe the Black Widow was following you!” I practically squealed when Matt told me.  
“Karen, you're hurting my ears by doing that. Please stop,” Matt said, covering his ears with his hands.  
“Oh hush hush you two, we actually have work to do.” Foggy said, wrapping an arm around Matt’s shoulders and kissing his temple.  
“Eww,” I said “You two are a freaking gross couple. I want a raise!” I yelled jokingly.  
They both smiled, and we walked over to our respected offices and desks to get to work.

————-Foggy’s POV————————  
The day at the office was pretty normal. Karen and I teased Matt about Daredevil. When ever I started to get annoyed at Matt I tend to start throwing little things at his head for him to catch. We were all talking (yelling) on the best way to go with the Andrew case when there was a knock at the door. Karen ran over to answer it, and I grabbed Matt’s arm and lead him to were he needed to stand with his cane.  
“Hello wel- oh my god!” Karen says  
“Umm hello, is this Nelson and Murdock?" The man said. I couldn’t quite see is face yet, but I knew that I had heard his voice.  
“Yes, this is,” Matt said  
The man moved into the office a little more and I gasped it was Tony 'f-ing' Stark.  
“Um how can we help you Mr. Stark?” I said as I brushed my hand against Matt’s, just to let him know that I got this.  
“Well, Natasha told me she came here looking for Daredevil, and you said no, so I thought I would give it a try,” said Stark.  
“You do know that Natasha is probably one of the most deadly people in the world right?” I said  
“Yes, but she doesn’t have invitations to a party,”  
“We’re not telling you about Daredevil. If he wants to stay anonymous then we will do our best to help him.”  
“Fine, but at least come to the dinner. you will get to meet the other Avengers,”  
I nodded, and he held out 3 invites. I took all of them and handed one to Matt.  
“I can’t read this,” Matt said  
Tony looked like he had a heart attack.  
“Man they weren’t lying when they said you were blind,”  
“Why would someone lie about being blind? It’s not an achievement.” Matt was smirking now.  
“You lawyers are always so freaky. I’m leaving,”  
He walked out the door, and Karen closed it behind him.  
“So dinner party with Avengers, Yay or nay?” I asked  
“Yay” from Karen  
“If you go I have to also so Yay” Matt said, sighing.  
“Great so it’s in 2 days, and says dress casual Matty,” I said reading my card  
“Thanks Fog, now lets get back to work,” Matt said, and went to his desk to find his notes from the case.

—(it’s a me a time-skip)————————  
The rest of the day was quiet at the law firm. Matt and Foggy walked home, hand in hand, laughing about memories of college; or anything really.  
Then Matt tilted his head to the side, listening. Foggy frowned at Matt, but kept walking, trying not to draw attention. Foggy squeezed Matt’s hand. Matt turned his head back to Foggy and mumbled, “Someone's following us, it might be Captain America.” Foggy’s eyebrows nearly jumped off his head.  
“What?!” Foggy squeaked out.  
“Let’s just get home,” Matt said in a normal tone. His 'lawyer voice' as Foggy called it.  
“You got it bud,” Foggy mumbled.  
———-(doop doop time scoop)————  
At the apartment they waited for someone to come in. After a few hours, the sun had gone down. Matt tilted his head, then went to the bedroom to get dressed for the night. Foggy sat on the couch, not really watching Law and Order anymore. Matt walked out and kissed Foggy before pulling on his cowl and walking towards the window. “I’m going out Foggy. Love you,” Matt said, and smirked before jumping out the window. Foggy walked to the window and in a quiet voice said, “love you to buddy stay safe.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so so sorry that this is so late I’m on Christmas break and I go back in 5 days and just remembered I have to read the pearl which you shouldn’t read it sucks and my teacher straight up told us it ducked and that she was sorry but all 8th excel have to read it and ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh I want to die but yay so sorry for the rant :)


	4. De-Fine dining?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is having a very bad day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Matt is being followed by Captain America on patrol and has to go to a diner with the Avengers. To top off a very crappy day Clint get a little suspicious. 
> 
>    
> Hehehehehehe  
> I still suck at summarizing so yay 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU
> 
> I’m sorry that I suck at updating and I’m starting school up again so yay for me ☹️ 
> 
> Any way hope you enjoy

Matt was up on the Red Cross building again, listening for anything. Matt thought he heard a fight off to his right, on the other side of the city. Matt leapt into action, jumping from building to building and vaulting off fire escapes. He was only a block away when the fight was over. Matt stopped. He recognized the smell and sound of the mans heartbeat. He tilted his head, listening. It was Captain America. It smelled of blood and tasted like copper as he got closer, sensing where The Avenger was. There were 2 guys on the ground, 'both knocked out,' Matt thought. (their heartbeats were very slow.)  
Matt sat on the edge of the roof, 'looking' over the at the Avenger, and the would be muggers on the ground.  
“You going to leave, or just wait for me to ask you to?” Matt said after a moment, making Caption America jump. Matt smirked to himself.  
“And why would you be asking me to leave?” Asked Cap  
“Well Mr. Rogers, you see I don’t like having highly destructive people in my city,” Matt said, jumping down from the ledge and standing in front of the man.  
“Call me Steve, and I was just trying to get a look at you. I wasn’t even looking for a fight." Steve replied, crossing his arms.  
Matt tilted his head again, not to listen, it was just a habit now to do it when someone *coughFoggycough* was irritated at him.  
“I was just helping out your friend, and I’m starting to regret it with all the attention it has brought to my city. We can’t afford another attack so please stop coming to Hells kitchen,” Matt crossed his arms, trying to intimidate Steve.  
Steve looked at the man in front of him, he was definitely in his mid twenties. Steve was a little interested in how this man could move like that. He was even better than Natasha at going unseen and knowing if he was being followed, from what he had heard from Natasha.  
“Listen, I’m just trying to figure out who you are, and we would like you to train with us. You don’t have to take off your mask or anything, we just want to help. We have medics, and anything else you would need.” Steve said, pulling a burner phone from his pocket. He threw it to Daredevil, who caught it no problem,”it’s a burner phone. It has all the Avengers on it, and can’t be tracked. You need anything, call us,” then Steve walked off, and Matt jumped back up onto the roof. Feeling and listening to the phone, trying to check for any bugs. After a few minutes he decided it was fine, and headed back home.

/-/-/-(this is bob the line break)-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Matt entered the apartment, and put the phone in the counter. He could hear Foggy softly snoring in the bed, and smiled while pulling off his 'Fetish Armor' before curling up with his head on Foggy’s chest. Foggy smiled, “you're such a puppy Matty.” Matt smiled back, and said, “shut up. You're warm and comfy,”  
“I’m comfy?” Foggy asked.  
“Mmhh” Matt said as Foggy ran his hand through Matt’s hair.  
“You have a good day patrolling?,” Foggy murmured.  
“I was followed by Captain 'f-ing' America,” Matt said, not lifting his head off of Foggy’s chest. Matt scrunched his brow and made some awfully pitiful puppy noises when Foggy stopped running his hand through Matt’s hair.  
“Do I get to meet him?” Foggy asked, not looking at Matt.  
“You can meet him tomorrow at the dinner,” Matt said, and then readjusted his head on Foggy’s chest.  
“Okay, goodnight Matty,” Foggy said, and kissed Matt’s head.  
—————Avengers tower —-—————-  
It was a pretty normal Thursday night (well as normal as it gets with super heroes)  
“Come on guys, they have to know who he is!” Tony said, a drink in his hand.  
“The blind one seemed like he was studying me while I was there,” Nat said while she painted her nails jet black.  
“Well when I was there the Nelson guy seemed overly protective of Daredevil,” Tony shot back.  
“You too need to stop before this gets too stalker-ish,” Sam said  
“Hey, birdbrain, we didn’t ask you. And plus, you haven’t met them,” Tony said before he set down his drink, pulling up a hologram. “See, look here, the Nelson dude totally changed posture once he realized why I was there,”  
“Yes Tony, we see, but when I followed Daredevil he knew about the bug, which means he has to see them in their everyday life,” Nat pointed out as she finished her nails. Wanda looked over at Nat, impressed on how she did her nails perfectly. Nat smiled at Wanda before waving her over to do her nails in a dark red that almost matched her leather jacket.  
“We’ll just have to wait till Steve gets back for more information, or wait until tomorrow to ask them ourselves,” Natasha said, finishing Wanda’s left hand, and moving on to her right. 

———————Time skip————————-  
(Because I’m lazy) 

“Come on Matty it'll be fine.”  
“Foggy I don’t want to go to this, please. Karen’s not going!”  
“Karen is throwing up. Unless you start throwing up or get stabbed in the next 5 minutes, you're going,” Foggy looked at his pouting boyfriend with a patient smile, “now stop pouting and come here so I can kiss you.”  
Matt walked over and wrapped his arms around Foggy’s waist, pulling him into a kiss. Foggy smiled against Matt’s lips and murmured “You're not going to make us late,” Matt breaks the kiss to chuckle before grabbing his folded stick and Foggy’s elbow to guide him to the Tower.  
———time skip to the tower———-  
Matt lead Foggy into the lobby of the tower, gaping at how amazing it was.  
“What does it look like?” Matt whispered.  
“Looks very expensive,” Foggy replied.  
Matt nodded his head, “lots of glass?”  
“Yep. Lots and lots of glass,” Foggy replied again. “How could you tell?” Foggy asked looking at Matt.  
“The noises bounce off the walls, it makes it very loud,” Matt said in a hushed tone. Foggy caught on, and didn't continue on the topic. The place was probably full of microphones and cameras. They walked up to the desk, and Foggy pulls out their invites. “Ahh the Lawyers, the elevator is on your right. FRIDAY will take you too The Avenger’s communal floor,” the Lady said and smiled to the two, before continuing her work. Foggy lead Matt to the elevator and felt around for the buttons. “Wait who’s Friday?” Matt asked.  
“I’m the building AI and I will be taking you to the Avengers. You can always call out, and I can answer any questions, or give you directions if you need it,” said a female voice.  
“Cool,” Foggy muttered as they waited for the elevator to reach its destination. When the doors opened Matt winced as all the Avengers yelled “Hellos,” and “How are you," at them.  
“Hello everyone,” Matt said and didn’t let go of Foggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks sorry. 
> 
> Update The Pearl is actually not bad and is definitely not the worst thing I have for a class. That title will probably always be held by Once and Future King.
> 
> -yes-


	5. The rest of De-fine dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the rest of the dinner pretty much and thank you all for reading my story.

“Hello everyone,” Matt said and didn’t let go of Foggy. 

“So good to see you two again. I thought the girl was coming too?” Tony asked.  
“Karen got sick and couldn’t come,” Foggy said.  
“Well that’s to bad. How're you doing Murdock,”  
“Still blind,” Matt said with a smirk, remembering when Tony first came to the office.  
Foggy chucked and walked Matt over to the sofa facing the Avengers.  
——————FOGGY POV———————  
I was in a room with the freaking AVENGERS. I just stood there looking at. The Black Widow (Natasha) looked like she was sizing Matt and I up. Not going to lie- it freaked me out. After a few minutes, the Avengers seemed to relax a tad.  
“So I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. I’ve heard a lot about you two,” Captain America said before extending his hand. I reached mine out to shake it. I was shaking hands with Captain 'f-ing' America. I released his hand and said, “A pleasure to meet you Mr.Rogers, I’m Foggy and this is my partner Matt,” I said, and gestured to Matt, who inclined his head.  
“So how long have you too been together?” I look over to see that Natasha speaking, “it nice to see you two again,”  
“Likewise,” Matt says “We went to law school together and started up our own little practice.”  
“Well before everyone starts asking questions, I think we should all introduce ourselves,” Steve says (he's sitting pressed up against Bucky by the way)  
“Bucky Barnes”  
“Sam Wilson”  
“Bruce Banner”  
“Wanda Maximoff”  
“Clint Barton,”  
“And you have already met Natasha and I, Pepper's off in DC so you won’t get to see her,”  
“Thor is also way with his Brother,” Clint said  
“Oh yay I forgot Reindeer games was back,” Stark replied. I looked over at the rest of the Avengers, and smiled when I see Steve wrap an arm around Bucky’s back. (Who was clearly uncomfortable with them being here)  
“So I’m guessing this wasn’t just a come out and be our friends kind of invite, so what is this about?” I asked, leaning forward and folding my hands.  
“See! This is why I hate lawyers. They always jump to the point and never let me have any slack,” Tony exasperates.  
“No offense Mr. Stark, but your lawyers would be idiots to give you any slack,” Matt said with a smirk. Tony raised his arms in the air like a child, then goes back to drinking his scotch. (Idk what Tony drinks so don’t at me plz)  
“We want information about Daredevil,” Clint said sitting up slightly, “he saved me a few night ago and we just wanted to get in touch with him,”  
I looked over at Matt before answering, Matt’s face was calm and unreadable, and warm looking.  
“If Daredevil wants to stay anonymous then that is his choice, he keeps our city safe, and has given us no reason to think that he is not there to help.” I paused and looked around the avengers.  
“Well, can you at least tell us where he frequents?” Natasha asked, I smiled.  
“I doubt that one of the most deadly Assassins doesn’t know where he is,” Matt said, chuckling.  
“Well if we’re done interrogating them, then I suggest we eat,” Bucky said, and gets up, pulling Steve up with him.  
————— CLINT'S POV ——————-

I watched as the two lawyers moved towards the table. They seemed very comfortable around each other, the kind of bond that comes with trust and lots of time. I was mostly watching Matt. He seemed a bit too calm, and I knew they both were keeping a secret, but his seemed different. I watched his body language he was holding himself like a soldier. It was sloppy like he was trying to hide that he was ready for a fight. *BEEEEEEP* I winced at the noise and reached up to turn down my hearing aid. I looked back at the lawyers to see that Matt had also cringed and was now tilting his head. Wait. Isn't that what Daredevil did? I watched him for a few more minutes. He was definitely listening to something. I slowly sat up and then walked over to the table.  
"What you listening for Murdock?" Nat said, looking to me with a raised eyebrow.  
"I don't know, I thought I read a beep or whine of some sort," He paused and listened for a minute again,"It's too quiet for me to make out though,"  
I looked over to Natasha and she cupped her ear, I nodded and then looked back at Matt. I smiled and started to chuckle, hurting my ribs a little.  
"You were just hearing the feed back from my hearing aids," I took a breath. "I'm surprised you heard them."  
"When you loose one sense at a young age like I did, it heightens your other senses,"  
"Yeah, there's a reason I'm called Hawkeye,"  
"That's very interesting Murdock," Nat said, I looked over at her, trying to guess the game she is playing at.  
The rest of the night was filled with eating, and The Avengers asking questions, and Matt and Foggy deflecting them until it was time for them to head home. “Do you guys need 2 cabs?” Tony asked. “Nope, we live together. One is fine,” Matt said and then he and Foggy walked out of the tower. “I don’t know what it is, but the blind ones got a secret,” I said to Natasha. “You're right,” She said. “Well I’m following them. Goodnight Barton,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Bonfiresmoke and Martyna I will try to improve my grammar for you guys. 😂
> 
> Note from BonfireSmoke-  
> Hey guys! After like 2 hours, the work up to this point has been edited to the best of my ability.  
> I swear I'll get better at making her let   
> me do this   
> Enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> -I hate you sometimes bonfiresmoke 😂


	6. NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

Ok so me and my friend Bonfiresmoke are re doing most of this work and she is editing it (i know my grammar sucks a lot) so I’m sorry that I haven’t posted we are editing and I have just had a real crappy week. 

 

Any way I’m working on a Peter Parker Fic with my friend Alescar who is editing it so she doesn’t die while reading it. Again I’m sorry for not updating and thank you all for reading and helping me with my grammar ( I really don’t know why I’m in honors English my grammar sucks🙃)


	7. Why is it always Hellskitchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Matt gets hurt while he is fighting with the Avengers, 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, A Hydra cell has popped up in Hellskitchen, and the Avengers find a beat up Daredevil and a lot of rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW an update,
> 
> I'm very sorry school is very long and I had 2 tests in Algebra and I’m a freaking 8th grader so I already have a sh*t Tom of stress and yay I’m just ranting I’ll shut up.  
> I’M SNOWED IN!!!!!!!  
> I will also apologies with my grammar I think i'm getting better? Anyway that you all for reading this and I'm planning on having a Fan Fic of Peter Parker and having the avengers meet him (if i ever actually write it)
> 
> I also have a Spn fic I made with Bonfiresmoke it’s kind of funny so check it out if you like Supernatural (bonfiresmoke isn’t up to date so don’t spoil it for her please)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok that was long sorry and happy reading.

Natasha followed the lawyers to a small apartment. She watched as they unlocked the door and headed up to a corner apartment. She noticed the giant glowing billboard, it would be very annoying to live by. Natasha wondered if Murdock had bought it and Nelson moved in later on.  
———————————————————————

 

A few weeks later for the plot 

 

Matt dreaded tonight, he had promised Foggy he would be home by 12. It was now 12:45 and Foggy was going to be pissed. Matt was running home when it happened. He heard the slight tick of the timer. He almost missed a jump because of the noise. The noise of a timer, the smell of the chemicals, and the even bigger sign of danger- the sound of a shield bouncing off a stone wall.

Matt turned, leaping over the building towards the noise. As he got closer, he heard the “thwap” Of Clint’s bow, and feet the electricity from Natasha’s widow bites. Matt smirked. This was the stealth team of the Avengers. The others were too loud and destructive for Hellskitchen. Matt leaped onto the closest soldier. With two quick punches to the head, Matt knocked him out cold. Matt could sense the Avengers around him.   
“Why are you in my city?” Matt asked in his “devil” voice. 

 

“Hydra cell could use your help, Lucifer,” Clint said, relaxing at the sight of Matt. 

 

“As long as you don’t end up in a dumpster,” Matt retorted, smirking, before he walked over to the building. Clint just stared at Matt while Natasha tryed not to laugh. “There are 20 guys, all armed, 15 on the ground level, and 5 in the basement,” Matt said. Clint nodded and knocked an arrow.

 

“Hey Lucifer,” Clint called, Matt turned to “look” at him “Thanks for saving me a few weeks back,” 

 

“I didn’t save you. My nurse friend did, and she told me to thank you for the pie,” Matt said before kicking down the door, and leaping up the wall at unnatural speed. Matt threw his baton, and the first light. Clint shot out the next two catching on to the plan and changing into his night vision goggles. Natasha and Steve were outside the building, dealing with 2 men each. That meant there were still 6 on this level. Matt moved slowly towards the beating of the man’s heart. He leapt up, kicking the man in the back of the head, knocking him out. The man let out a small groan, alerting the other men. They shot at where Matt had been a few seconds before. Matt slowly inched forward, taking out the man in the back of the group with a swift kick, and punching the other 2 men in front of him. Matt could hear the chatter from Clint and the Avengers coms. 

 

“This Guy moves like Natasha,” Clint mumbled into the Com.

 

“His form is a little sloppy though, almost boxer meets Japanese dojo,” Natasha said back with a grunt, clearly still fighting outside.

"I’m just saying it’s kind of scary how well he can disappear,” Clint paused for a second, “If I didn’t know better, I would say this guy was a demon or some devil thing,” 

 

”How do you know he’s not?” Steve asked, breath not even a tad shallow from the fight. 

 

”Cause no devil would know how to move so your ribs don’t rub together, this guy knows what it feels like,” 

 

”So you think he’s a normal guy?” Steve asked

 

“No, he definitely has enhanced abilities. He can probably hear this conversation,” Clint said before the com goes silent, and he knocked another arrow.   
Matt had been listening to the com, but he had also been waiting. The men had all gotten in a cluster. Easy to knock out. Matt kept up and landed on the center manm taking out 2 others as he landed on his feet gracefully. Matt turned his head to Clint’s hiding spot.

”You’re right, I can hear your coms.” Matt tilted his head for a second, he could still hear the buzzing. Maybe it was the coms? “You're also right on the fact that I’m enhanced, but not the Devil,” Matt started to walk towards the stairs as Steve and Natasha entered the building. “Fear is a more useful deterrent than power,” Matt said, before running down the stairs mapping out were all the men were hiding.

“We should keep moving,” Steve said, and followed Matt up the stairs. Matt had already taken out 3 guys by the time Clint made the landing with Steve and Natasha, taking out the rest.

 

“That was fun. So Lucy, you want to come back to the tower?” Clint asked. 

 

Matt was about to decline when he heard the faint ticking of a bomb. “Get out now!” Matt yelled, pushing the others away from the noise.

Matt felt the blast on his back, biting his suit. He let out a grunt of pain before falling to the floor and passing out.

 

Clint was farthest from the blast, and ran to Matt looking for injuries. Clint slowly flipped Matt back onto his back to check his breathing. He reached up and pulled off his mask, he gasped at the sight. “Natasha we got a problem,” Clint yelled.

"What? Is he okay?” Steve said racing, over followed by Nat. 

 

”That’s Murdock!” Steve practically yelled 

 

”Yeah, that’s the problem. We got to get him back to the tower,” Steve picked Matt up bridal style, careful of the burns on his back. “We should also call Nelson,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGERS ARE FREAKING ANNOYING. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hate cliffhangers too but I have writers block for the ending so yay sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any way as always leave suggestions and tell me how to be better.
> 
> Any one else snowed in? I’m in Indiana so I get freaky weather that changes ever 5 minutes I’m just wondering.


	8. Never let a crappy hand of life define you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers finally understand the meaning of never let anything stop you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, The Avenger’s findout Who DD really is and he’s not the only disabled super hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is late!!!!

Steve loaded Matt into the Quinjet as Clint started the engines. Matt remained unconscious. Natasha was sitting by Matt’s head, almost wanting to play with his hair to comfort the man. Natasha couldn’t believe this was the secret. The one she knew he hid.

———————————————————-  
They arrived at the Avengers tower shortly after. Matt’s heart rate was slow, but steady as they carted him off to the med bay. The doctors had to cut the remaining fabric of the suit off his back to dress the wound. Clint was outside the room the whole time trying to thing of what to tell Nelson. Clint gave in and just called him.

“Hello?” A voice said after only the second ring.

”Hey, Foggy, it’s Clint. We got Matt here, and, he’s kind of beat up I...... I just thought you might want to come and be here when he woke up?” Clint was almost cringing at his words.

”Oh Gosh not again. I’ll be there is a few minutes. If he wakes up before I get there, make sure you make him take medicine. He'll say he doesn’t want to, but make sure he does.” Clint almost smiled at how Foggy was so perfect for Matt.

“I will Foggy,” Clint said before hanging up and sighing. Then he smiled, thinking to himself, ‘guess I’m not the only hero with a quirk’

Clint waited for a few more minutes before a doctor came to tell him Matt's fine and will wake up shortly. Clint nodded to the doctor before slipping into the room. Matt’s chest and back were covered in thick white bandages. His suit, or what’s left of it, was cut at his waistline. Matt’s face was in a scowl, his muscles tight under his skin. Clint frowned ‘How could he dodge so well?’.

“Mr. Nelson is on his way up Mr. Barton,” FRIDAY said.

”Thanks Fri,” Clint said. walking towards the door to meet Foggy. Foggy was in blue jeans and a loose T-shirt when he got off the elevator. He was also holding a black backpack.

”Were is he?” Foggy asked. Clint opened the door, and led Foggy to Matt. “Oh Matty, you promised you’d be careful,” Foggy sat down on the edge of the bed, laying back a little so he could play with Matt’s hair. Matt visibly relaxed at the contact, leaning into the touch. Clint left the room to debrief with Steve and Natasha.

——————Foggy’s POV———————-

I continued to run my hands through Matt’s hair, trying to comfort him. I grabbed the backpack with my other hand, and pulled out vanilla scented oil. I laid it on the bed, along with Matt’s noise canceling headphones. I sighed. This was not going to end well, Matt hated hospitals... and for a good reason I guess, but still he would not like this.

I sat with Matt for about an hour before his breathing quickened. I scooted closer to him and pulled him to my chest. Matt’s breaths were still quick and shallow.

“Foggy?” Matt asked in a parched voice.

“Right here Matty, I got you,” I said, still running my hands through is hair. Matt let out a yelp in pain and covered his ears. I grabbed the headphones. I slowly moved Matt’s hand down signaling that I had the headphones before slipping them in to his ears. Matt relaxed and laid his head on my chest. Matt’s breath was still pretty shallow as I started whispering, “I got you Matty, you're okay, I got you,” Matt curled in closer to me. I could see him wincing a little at the pain caused in his back. I shifted so that he was laying almost completely on my chest and stomach. “Ok Matty, do you want the pills now or when you are done with your nap?” I asked, still in a whisper “and don’t say they will make you all confused, because you are already in a lot of pain.”

Matt looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it. He nodded his head.

_____________3rd person POV_____________

Matt was slightly dozing on Foggy’s chest when the Doctors came in to check on him. Foggy waved them off and continued to stroke Matt’s head, back being very careful about his injuries. “Anything broken?” Foggy whispered to Matt

“No just the burns, and my ears are ringing,” Matt almost laughed out.

“You should get some sleep Matty,” Foggy said, cuddling Matt closer to his chest. “And yes, that means I’ll sleep too,”

Matt drifted off to the nice melody of Foggy’s heartbeat, and Foggy is not far to follow.

————-The common room———————

Clint walked into the common room, Natasha and Steve were already there, having changed into civilian clothes. Clint noticed the bruises on the edge of Steve’s neck. Clint smiled. ‘Bucky must have been up,’ he thought. Natasha was in a sports bra with a loose tank top and black yoga pants. All three of the hero’s just looked at each other not knowing where to start.

“So Foggy’s here, Matt should be okay when he wakes up and I’m guessing he’s not going to want to stay here long,” Clint says

”I still don’t understand how he does it, it’s way to dangerous even for a man with all his senses, but a blind man?” Steve shook his head Natasha glared at Steve and Clint’s blood boiled.

“You don’t think he should be a hero because he’s blind?” Clint says his voice even.

“No, I think it’s to dangerous for anyone to do what he does without the proper health,” Steve said, squirming under Clint and Natasha’s gaze. “Like, if your ears were ringing and you couldn’t hear, you shouldn’t go on a mission where it could compromise it,” Clint snapped

“So are you saying I shouldn’t be in the field?” Clint growled. “I wear f-ing hearing aids Rogers. Just because you have a disability doesn't mean you can’t be a hero,” Clint stormed out of the room. Natasha continued to look at Steve before saying “you know what it’s like to be treated like you're a piece of glass, Steve. This about how they feel when people see there flaws,” She took a deep breath, “Clint was hit over the head with a crowbar when he was 10 years old. He ran away and joined the circus a little after, Matt, at the age of 8, saved an old man from being run over. As a result chemicals were spilled into his eyes permanently blinding him,” Natasha stood, “neither was born with a disability. Life just game them a crappy hand,” Natasha left Steve to think about what she had just said. Steve put his head in his hands. he had f-ed up.

________________________________

Steve was the first one to go down to the med-bay. He walked in and smiled at the Foggy and Matt. Steve thought back to what he had just said to Clint. He knew what it was like to be seen as a piece of glass. He shook his head, Clint was right. You didn’t need to be perfect to be a hero. Heck he wasn’t even perfect.America’s 'golden boy' Captain America was no were near perfect. Steve left the med bay and headed to his and Bucky’s room to think of how to apologize to Clint.   
_____________________________________  
Matt woke up with his head resting on Foggy’s chest when Clint walked into the room. Matt was too tired to even open his eyes as he asked Clint.

“You and others okay?” 

“Clint snorted. “You're the one who took the blast not me,” Matt frowned he didn’t like to be told he was the hero he never really believed that he was a hero. Matt and Clint talked about Law school ,Foggy, and Clint’s family. 

”Yay, they are the best,” Clint says smiling. “So how advanced are your other senses?” 

”Enhanced enough that I can hear when someone lies and I know that you are wearing hearing aids,” Matt replies. 

Clint looks at Matt surprised. “Mist people don’t pick up on the whole mostly deaf thing,” Clint looks down at his hands. “My old man hit me over the head with a crowbar, took my hearing,” Matt studies Clint for a minute thinking about what he just said. 

“How old were you?” 

“9 or 10 don’t really remember,” Clint laughs “I joined the circus short after got real good at archery,” Matt nods, then shifts. Foggy moves a little and Matt reaches for his hand feeling a little for it. Matt slowly strokes Foggy’s hand putting him back to an easy sleep. “You should sleep Matt,” Clint says before walking out of the room. Matt agrees with Clint and slowly falls into an easy sleep next to the man he loves with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally ended this!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this you all are amazing and helped me a lot on improving my writting ability!!!!!!


End file.
